Mafumafu - まふまふ
Mafumafu(まふまふ) là một utaite nam được biết đến với chất giọng khá cao, khởi nghiệp vào năm 2011. Mafumafu thích thêm các hiệu ứng khác nhau vào giọng hát của mình, đặc biệt là phần “gào thét” vào các bản cover của mình và ngân đến các nốt cao không một khó khăn. Tuy nhiên, khi trầm xuống thì giọng hát của anh vẫn rất hay. Không khó để nhận ra các bản cover Mafu vì anh luôn nhảy lên nhảy xuống ở các quãng tám, chỉnh lại cao độ giúp giai điệu bài hát nghe phù hợp hơn. Hơn nữa, do sở hữu giọng cao nên anh có thể tạo ra một giộng nữ rất thuyết phục, được thấy khá rõ trong bản cover Matryoshka. Thỉnh thoảng khi đang hát mà bị quên lời, Mafu thường lầm bầm, tạo ra những âm thanh dễ thương cho đến câu hát kế tiếp. Thế nên những bài hát của anh thường được tag thêm câu “kakuseirui” ( 覚醒類- âm thanh tiếp thêm năng lượng) Ngoài ra, Mafumafu cũng thường sáng tác và mix nhạc cho nhiều Utaite khác. Đến năm 2012, anh kiêm luôn vai trò producer VOCALOID với tên Kagami Mite Shisshin-P (鏡見て失神P - Soi gương xong ngất), thực chất cái tên này mang tính chất đùa cợt vớ vẩn hơn nếu không có P'' phía cuối ( không biết có ý chê nhan sắc không nhỉ nhưng tui thấy ổng cũng đẹp mà?) Mặc dù phần lớn công việc của anh được thực hiện dưới tên “Mafumafu”, anh đã tuyên bố trong Twitcast rằng thỉnh thoảng anh cũng sáng tác nhạc dưới tên khác và yêu cầu người hâm mộ không nói về hay chia sẻ nếu tìm được nó. Người hâm mộ không nên chia sẻ, liệt kê hay tiết lộ những thông tin cá nhân mà anh đã không tiết lộ rõ ràng về bản thân mình. Mafumafu thường cộng tác cùng Amatsuki, un:c, Akatin,...và đặc biệt là với Soraru. Hai người là thành viên của nhóm nhạc After the Rain ( thường được viết tắt là “AtR”) được thành lập vào ngày 1 tháng 8 năm 2016 và cũng là người dẫn chương trình “Hikikomoranai Radio”. Ở đây, họ nói về nhiều chủ đề khác nhau và cố khuyến khích nhau ra ngoài nhiều hơn. Họ cũng là những người bạn thân thiết. Mafu đã từng đăng trên blog của mình rằng Soraru đã giúp anh vượt qua một chuyện tồi tệ trong quá khứ và anh rất biết ơn khi có Soraru trong cuộc đời. Mục lục Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr * Những dự án hợp tác chung * Cộng tác * Danh sách những ca khúc hát lại *# Những ca khúc trên TmBox * Các hoạt động thương mại đặc biệt * Danh sách đĩa hát * Thư viện ảnh * Thông tin thêm * Liên kết ngoài * Ngoài lề Những dự án hợp tác chung # ENVELOPE (phát hành ngày 25 tháng 10 năm 2012) # Bakumatsu BAND Okita Souji ver. (phát hành ngày 24 tháng 10 năm 2012) # Ikemen Voice Paradise 5 (phát hành ngày 17 tháng 10 năm 2012) # Zero Gravity (phát hành ngày 29 tháng 12 năm 2012) # Parallel Link ( phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12 năm 2012) # Daylight Dreamer ( phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12 năm 2012) # Vocarock collection Utattemita ( phát hành ngày 24 tháng 4 năm 2013) # PANDORA VOXX REBOOT (phát hành ngày 12 tháng 8 năm 2013) # Circle of Friends Vol.2 (phát hành ngày 12 tháng 8 năm 2013) # Giniro Yasou (phát hành ngày 12 tháng 8 năm 2013) # style (phát hành ngày 21 tháng 8 năm 2013) # wonder heart (phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12 năm 2013) # Nico Nico Wonderland 2 (phát hành ngày 12 tháng 3 2014) # blank (phát hành ngày 26 tháng 4 2014) # After Rain Quest với Soraru ( phát hành ngày 28 tháng 4 năm 2014) # Omoi Te"L⇔Report (phát hành ngày 30 tháng 12 năm 2014) # Finale (phát hành ngày 16 tháng 8 năm 2015) # Prerhythm Arch với Soraru (phát hành ngày 16 tháng 8 năm 2015) # earnest.zero (phát hành ngày 11 tháng 9 năm 2015) # My Name is Love Song ( phát hành ngày 30 tháng 9 2015) # Tensei Zesshou Index -Best Of Utattemita- (Release on December 23, 2015) # Phantasm Hero (Release on December 31, 2015) # VOLTAGE+ (Release on February 03, 2016) # Clock Crest Story with Soraru (Release on April 13, 2016) # NEGATIVE (Released on December 31, 2016) # Kaidoku Funou with Soraru (phát hành ngày 12 thangs 4 năm 2017) # Anti-Clockwise with Soraru (phát hành ngày 12 tháng 42017 # Izanaware Traveller with Soraru (phát hành ngày 5 tháng 12 năm 2018) # Connected to Disney (phát hành ngày 13 tháng 3 năm 2019 Danh sách ca khúc hát lại '''Notice: This utaite has forbidden reprints. Thus, all links in this playlist link to official original uploads on Nico Nico Douga or YouTube (if the utaite has a YT account).' # "Mozaik Role" (2011.06.21) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2011.08.01) (Private) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.08) (Private) # "Matryoshka" (2011.08.18) # "Unhappy Refrain" feat. Mafumafu and ZERO (2011.08.27) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. Mafumafu and LiLoL (2011.08.30) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.09.05) (Private) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.18) # "GOLD" feat. Akagawa Hiiro, earth (Jack), Kuro, Shunsuke, Shobon, Sorawaka (Reia), Teito, Nicole, HAL, Bunbun, Mafumafu, Manbou, Rendel, Kumashi and ZURA (2011.10.03) (Not in Mylist) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.17) # "Mokyu Mokyu" (2011.10.21) (Community only) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.23) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Nano, Mafumafu, kazyuP, Bibi and Char.C (2011.10.29) # "Just a game" feat. Mafumafu and Iincho (2011.11.03) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.11.22) # "Glorious World" (2011.12.15) # "Invisible" feat. Mafumafu and Akatin (2011.12.24) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" feat. Mafumafu, ZERO, Iru, Sorabane (2011.12.25) # "Bouquet" (2011.12.27) # "Babylon" (2011.12.29) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Painful Pain) (2012.01.16) # "ARKADIA" feat. Mafumafu and Matsushita (2012.01.16) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Interval) (2012.01.17) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) (2012.01.29) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.02.06) # "Ikasama Life Game" (2012.02.10) # "Migi Hidari" (Right Left) (2012.03.08) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -Orchestra Arrange- (2012.03.13) # "Black★Rock Shooter" feat. Mafumafu and Akatin (2012.03.16) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (Two-Dimensional Dream Fever) (2012.03.17) # "Tenshi ni Furetayo!" (Touched By an Angel!) (K-ON!! insert song) feat. Mafumafu, Senra, Freedel and Keysuke (2012.03.20) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.03.31) # "Mekakushi Code" (Blindfold Code) (2012.04.07) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.15) # "Madara Cult" (2012.05.07) # "Kodoku no Kakurenbo" (Solitude Hide and Seek) (2012.06.08.) # "Mr. Music" feat. Mafumafu, Urata, OLD, Score, Shouta, Rimokon and DC (2012.06.10) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) feat. Mafumafu and Ishigantou (2012.06.22) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (Community only) # "Kanzen Hanzai Love Letter" (Perfect Crime Love Letter) (2012.06.25) # "magician's operation" (2012.07.23) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.08.09) # "Shiny Day" (Original with Ishigantou & FoP) feat. 96Neko, Mafumafu, Kettaro, Faneru and MOVE ON Entertainment (2012.08.10) (Not in Mylist) # "Children Record" feat. Mafumafu and Amatsuki (2012.08.16) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Mafumafu, Yuuto, Amatsuki and Kony (2012.08.22) # "Scapegoat Amplifer" (2012.09.07) # "Koi Tsubaki Hime" (2012.09.13) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" feat. Bang, Urata, Choumiryou, un:c, and Mafumafu (2012.09.22) (Warning: content not appropriate for minors) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Effect) (2012.10.03) # "CaseTRESman" (2012.10.04) # "Sarumane Isu Tori Game" (Aimless Imitation Musical Chairs) (2012.10.29) # "Azalea no Bourei" (Ghost of Azalea) (2012.11.07) # "Bad Sweets" (2012.11.22) # "Brand New Story" (Parallel Link OP) (2012.12.08) # "Nostalgia" (2012.12.23) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Mafumafu and Akatin (2013.01.14) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. Mafumafu and Amatsuki(2013.01.26) # "Arikitari Heroes" (Common Heroes) (2013.02.04) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.03.08) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.17) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.03.31) # "Mahou Shoujo Koufukuron" (Magical Girl Theory of Happiness) (2013.04.05) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.07) # "Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku" (Shoddy Utopia Policy) (2013.06.16) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" feat. Mafumafu, Shamuon, Kony, Itou Kashitarou, Yuuto, Amatsuki and un:c (2013.06.21) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.07.02) # "Reiwai Terrorism" (Soul Distortion Terrorism) (2013. 07.19) # "Tousou Honnou" (Escape Instinct) (2013.08.10) # "Yume Hanabi" (Dream Fireworks) (self-cover) (2013.08.25) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.09.08) # "Summer Time Record" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.09.12) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) feat. Mafumafu and Amatsuki (2013.10.02) # "Inochi no Justitia" (2013.10.14) # "Donut Hole" (2013.10.30) # "Outer Science" (2013.11.19) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon -another story-" -Arrange ver.- (2014.01.13) # "Enmei Chiryou" -Arrange ver.- (2014.02.13) # "Kami no Manimani" feat. un:c and Mafumafu (2014.02.15) # "Umiyuri Kaitei Tan" (Underwater Sea Lily Story) feat. Mafumafu and Soraru (2014.03.07) # "Blessing" feat. Akatin, Underbar, Kashitarou Itou, Kakerine, Kyouichirou, Gero, that, Dasoku, Hyakka Ryouran, Mafumafu, Miume, Ririri and Reol (2014.04.17) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2014.04.18) # "Super Nuko World" feat. Mafumafu and Soraru (2014.04.22) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.05.25) # "Terror" (2014.06.13) # "Milk Crown on Sonnetica" feat. Mafumafu and Soraru (2014.06.21) # "No Logic" feat. Mafumafu and Amatsuki (2014.07.12) # "Ringo Hanabi to Soda no Umi" (self-cover) (2014.09.06) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2014.10.18) # "Kiss" (2014.11.21) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (Drowning in a Wave of Sadness) (2014.12.02) # "Overclock" (2014.12.12) # "Gikyoku to Deforme Toshi" (Drama and a Deformed City) (self-cover) (2015.01.23) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) feat. Soraru and Mafumafu (2015.02.06) # "Jishou Mushoku" (Self-Inflicted Achromatic) (2015.02.22) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Faster) feat. Soraru and Mafumafu (2015.03.26) # "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Symptom" (Boys & Girls Chameleon Symptom) (2015.03.29) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2015.04.20) # "Hearted Doll" (Original with Yuzy) (2015.05.08) # "Sayonara Usotsuki" (Goodbye Liar) (2015.06.13) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" (Bamboo Cutter's Overnight Sensation) feat. Mafumafu and Amatsuki (2015.06.19) # "Sugar Song and Bitter Step" (2015.07.04) # "Sekai wo Kowashite Iru" (Terminating the World) (2015.08.05) # "Sekaishikku ni Shounen Shoujo" feat. Soraru and Mafumafu (2015.08.31) # "Kyouka Suigetsu" (2015.09.11) # "Saikyouiku" (Re-Education) -Arrange ver.- feat. Un:c and Mafumafu (2015.10.16) # "Berserk" (Original Song) (2015.10.31) # "Itazura Ninpouchou" (Mischievous Ninja Technique Handbook) feat. Soraru and Mafumafu (2015.11.28) # "Heart no Atoaji" (Aftertaste of the Heart) (self-cover) (2015.12.05) # "Ouka ni Tsukiyo to Sode Shigure" (Original song) feat. After the Rain (2016.01.08) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.19) # "Dare mo Shiranai Happy End" (Happy End That No-one Knows) feat. After the Rain(2016.02.27) # "Saezuri" (Chirp) (Original song) (2016.03.04) # "Tachiiri Kinshi" (No Entry) (Original song) (2016.04.10) # "I Sleep Well" feat. After the Rain (2016.04.13) # "Datsugoku" (Jailbreak) (2016.05.07) # "Super Nuko ni Naritai" (I Want to Become a Super Cat) (Original Song) (2016.06.05) # "Dappou Rock" (Law-evading Rock) feat. Soraru and Mafumafu (2016.06.23) # "Eine Kleine" -Acoustic Arrange ver.- (2016.07.01) # "Hoshi ni Negai wo" -Arrange ver.- (Wish Upon a Star) feat. Mafumafu and Aho no Sakata(2016.07.10) # "Sutego no Stela" (Abandoned Stella) (2016.07.29) # "Secret Answer" feat. Araki, un:c, kradness, Sekihan, Soraru, nqrse, Mafumafu and luz(2016.08.05) # "Suisei Ressha no Bell ga Naru" (The Sound of the Comet Train's Bell) feat. After the Rain(2016.08.19) # "Yume no Mata Yume" (The Dream of Another Dream) (Original Song) (2016.09.07) # "Zen Zen Zense" (Many Previous Existences) feat. Soraru and Mafumafu (2016.09.23) # "Natsu Matsuri" (Summer Festival) (2016.10.07) # "secret base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~" -Piano Ver.- (ZONE song) (secret base ~What You Gave Me~) (2016.10.18) (YT only) # "ECHO" -Rap ver.- feat. Mafumafu and nqrse (2016.10.28) # "Bouken no Sho ga Kiemashita!" (Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!) feat. After the Rain and UraSaka (2016.11.11) # "Hikari" (Light) (RADWIMPS song) (2016.11.14) (YT Only) # "Batsu Game" (Punishment Game) (Original Song) (2016.11.28) # "Suki to Suki no Houteishiki" (The Equation of Like and Like; Suki ni Naru Sono Shunkan wo. Original Insert Song) -Movie ver.- (2016.12.17) # "Wasurerarenbo" (Forgotten Love) feat. After the Rain (Original Song) (2016.12.16) # "Koi" -Arrange ver.- (Love) (Nigeru wa Haji da ga Yaku ni Tatsu OP) feat. After the Rain(2016.12.21) # "Parasite" feat. nqrse, Mafumafu, and luz (Original Song) (2016.12.23) # "Neko ga Maruku Natta" (A Curled Up Cat) (Original Song) (2017.01.13) # "Chururira-Chururira-Daddadda!" (2017.01.27) # "Kiss ~Kaerimichi no Love Song~" (Kiss ~Love Song on the Way Home~) (Tegomass song) feat. Mafumafu and Urata (2017.02.14) # "Romeo" feat. Mafumafu and Amatsuki (2017.02.27) # "orion" -Acoustic Arrange ver.- (3-Gatsu no Lion ED 2) (2017.03.19) # "Ame to Petra" (Rain and Petra) (2017.03.25) # "Kaidoku Funou" (Indecipherable) (Atom: The Beginning OP) (Original Song) feat. After the Rain (2017.03.29) # "Anti-Clockwise" (Clockwork Planet ED) (Original Song) feat. After the Rain (2017.04.03) # "Suisei Honeymoon" (Comet Honeymoon) (2017.04.11) # "Fixer" feat. luz and Mafumafu (2017.04.27) # "Handicap" (Original Song) (2017.05.11) # "LOSER" -Acoustic Arrange ver.- (2017.05.19) # "Haikei Doppelganger" (Dear Doppelganger) (2017.06.04) # "Nonsense Bungaku" (Nonsense Literature) feat. After the Rain (2017.06.16) # "Machigai Sagashi" (Spot the Difference) (Self-cover) (2017.07.02) # "Mou Doku ga Osou" (Poisonous Attack) (2017.07.09) # "RAIN" -Arrange ver.- (SEKAI NO OWARI song) (2017.07.15) # "Suna no Wakusei" (Sand Planet) feat. After the Rain (2017.07.27) # "Shikioriori ni Tayutaite" (Swaying From Season to Season) feat. After the Rain (Original Song) (2017.08.01) # "Uchiage Hanabi" (Launching Fireworks) (2017.08.18) # "Alien Alien" (2017.08.29) # "Hibana" (Spark) feat. After the Rain (2017.09.13) # "Byoumei wa Ai datta" (The Disease Called Love) (2017.09.21) # "Rinne Tensei" (Reincarnation) (Original Song) (2017.09.29) # "Shuuten" (Terminus) (Original Song) (2017.10.18) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs.Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. luz, nqrse, Soraru, and Mafumafu (2017.10.31) # "Haiiro to Ao" (Gray and Blue) feat. After the Rain (2017.11.10) # "Metronome" -Arrange ver.- (2017.11.17) (YouTube only) # "Iiya iiya iiya" (Whatever whatever whatever) (2017.11.20) # "Role-Playing Game" feat. After the Rain and UraSaka (2017.12.02) (Original Song) # "Non-Fantasy" feat. Mafumafu and Amatsuki (2017.12.04) # "Zettai Yoiko no Etcetera" (An Absolutely Good Child's Etcetera) feat. After the Rain(2017.12.15) (Original Song) # "Inochi ni Kirawareteiru." (Hated by life itself.) (2018.01.09) # "CocktaiL" feat. Araki, un:c, Senra, Soraru, nqrse, Piko, Mafumafu, and luz (2018.01.11) # "Oshaka-shama" (Buddha) (2018.01.19) # "Kunshi Ayauku mo Chikau Yore" (Mr. Almost Too Close By) (Osomatsu-san Season 2 OP) feat. Mafumafu and Aho no Sakata (2018.01.26) # "Oborozuki" (Hazy Moon) (2018.02.16) (Original Song) # "Yuudachi" (Evening Rain Shower) feat. After the Rain (2018.03.07) (Original Song) # "ROKI" feat. Soraru (2018.03.14) # "SNOBBISM" (2018.03.27) # "Nectar" feat. nqrse (2018.04.13) # "Outsider" feat. Mafumafu and Amatsuki (2018.04.17) # "Lemon" (2018.05.01) # "Marine Snow no Hanataba wo" (A Bouquet of Marine Snow) feat. After the Rain (2018.05.18) (Original Song) # "Hello Dystopia" (2018.06.08) (Self-Cover) # "Zange Mairi" (Visiting Repentance) (2018.07.02) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) feat. After the Rain(2018.07.20) # "Kimi Iroiro Utsuri" (The Diversely Changed You) (2018.07.27) (Self-Cover) # "Haikyo no Kuni no Arisu" (Alice of the Ruin of a Country) (2018.09.05) (Self-Cover) # "Ano Natsu ga Houwa Suru." (That Summer Saturates.) (2018.09.19) # "Yume Fanfare" (Dream Fanfare) feat. Mafumafu with Amatsuki (2018.10.11) # "Toosenbo" (I Won't Let You Through) (2018.10.18) # "Happii Horou to Kamisama Kurabu" (Happy Hollow and the God Club) feat. After the Rain(2018.10.31) # "Flamingo" -Arrange ver.- (2018.11.07) # "FPS" feat. After the Rain and UraSaka (2018.11.16) (Original Song) # "Jigsaw Puzzle" (2018.11.27) (Self-Cover) # "Black Christmas" feat. After the Rain (2018.12.21) (Original Song) # "Kamatte Choudai (Look at Meeee) feat. Mafumafu and Amatsuki (2018.12.24) (Original Song) # "GHOST" feat. Mafumafu and Nqrse (2019.01.11) (Original Song) # "Otome Kaibou" (Maiden Dissection) (2019.01.29) # "Manju Shage" (Red Spider Lily) (2019.02.15) # "Idola no Circus" (2019.03.08) # "Nighty Night" (2019.03.15) Cộng tác # Mafutsuki (まふ月) cùng với Amatsuki # After the Rain cùng với Soraru # Mafutin (まふティン) cùng với Akatin # SoraMafuUraSaka cùng với Soraru, Urata và Aho no Sakata __KHÔNGSỬAMỤC__